The present invention refers to an apparatus for fixing identification tags on animals.
This apparatus is of the pincer type, which carry means for placing the tag on one side and fixing said tag on the ear of the animal, said tag carrying any characteristic or numbering which corresponds to the animal.
Apparatus of this type and for the same purpose are already known, with variations being in their characteristics of construction although all of them, once the tag is fixed, have the section (which originally carried the tag) in a fixed position such that, in order to remove the apparatus, one has to effect the operations of first opening the the apparatus and then separating same from the tag.
The apparatus of this invention does away with this problem given that, once the tag is fixed and closed on the ear of the animal, the apparatus remains open due to the manner in which it is constructed.